


The Return to Paris

by No_Day_But_Today



Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, One Shot, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Day_But_Today/pseuds/No_Day_But_Today
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone escaped from the barricade and went into hiding. Enjolras and Eponine return to Paris to visit an old friend, and along the way, make a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return to Paris

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I really don't want to write an Econ essay on the stock market. I usually don't ship these two together, but I was bored so I decided to try something new. I really am truly sorry for this.

Enjolras was walking through the streets of Paris for the first time in years. Eponine and their son were a few feet behind him. Enjolras and Eponine had escaped the barricade together, and later married. All of the other boys had scattered, and as far as Enjolras knew, were alive and well today.

"Papa?"

"Yes Gabriel?"

"Where are we going?"

"To meet an old friend of mine." Gabriel was 8 years old at the time, the spitting image of his father, except for his eyes. He had the same chocolate brown eyes as his mother. He was a fairly quiet child, just like his father. Eponine chuckled at how similar they were, always asking questions. The three of them had been living in Chantilly, a small town where Enjolras had been working as a school teacher, and Eponine as a seamstress. After wandering about for quite some time, Enjolras had to admit he no longer knew his way around the grand city. As they wandered, they saw many of the poor, many more than there was when they had fled.

"Hello. Are you three lost?" Enjolras turned around to find the source of the voice. It came from a small, dirty girl. She had dark hair, the color was impossible to tell because of the amount of dirt in it, and green eyes. She was wearing rags. The first to speak was Eponine.

"Yes, do you think you could help us find number 55 Rue Plumet?" The girl smiled.

"Of course I can! I know this city like the back of my hand." The girl began to lead them in the exact opposite direction they had been traveling. They walked in silence for a few minutes, until Enjolras, of course, asked a question.

"What is your name little girl?"

"My mother called me Aimée, and I'm not a little girl. I'm 15 years old!" she replied rather indigently. She kept walking despite the shocked look on Enjolras face. Eponine was rather amused by this girl. She reminded her of herself long ago.

"Mademoiselle? Where are you taking us?" asked little Gabriel. Aimée smiled at the little boy, she seemed fond of him. Indeed they were headed into a very poor neighborhood which confused the small family.

"We have to go through my part of the city before we can get to yours," Aimée replied, "you were on the wrong side of the city to be looking for Rue Plumet. That's one of the rich neighborhood's, you were in a poor one." Eponine was curious, this girl reminded her to much of herself.

"Where are you from, where are your parents?"

"I really don't know. I've lived in Paris all of my life. I never knew my father, abandoned us I guess. My mother died when I was nine, left me with a 2 year old to raise. She had my little brother when I was 7. Erik runs about quite a bit, but always comes back home. We do what we can to get by, all of us do nowadays." Gabriel ran up and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry you lost your mum." he said with a sad smile, he wanted to make her feel better. She smiled and rubbed his head. They finally came into sight of some bigger houses.

"Here we are, Rue Plumet. Number 55 is the one next to the street light."

"Thank you for taking us, here is payment for your time." Enjolras said while holding out 10 franks.

"No thank you sir, I don't need any money. It was no trouble really, any decent person would do it. Keep your money, you may need it later." She refused the money over and over again. Eponine finally intervened and told Enjolras to stop, she wouldn't take it and that's that. They thanked her again and walked off in the direction of the house belonging to Marius and Cosette. As they knocked on the door, Eponine looked back to see Aimée walking away. She turned back as she heard the door open, only to be greeted by one very shocked Marius Pontmercy.


End file.
